This invention relates generally to a device for holding and actuating an aerosol spray canister and, more particularly, to an actuation device which can selectably dispense a predetermined quantity of spray or a continuous stream of spray.
Various devices have been proposed for holding a spray can and for actuating the spray nozzle thereof to dispense its pressurized contents. Although assumably effective to prevent fatigue of a user's finger during continuous spraying or to facilitate spraying of hard to reach surfaces, such devices do not provide accurate control of the amount of spray dispensed from the canister.
It is common for a painter utilizing a spray can of paint to cover the desired surface by using repetitive short bursts of paint. Thus, the painter must attempt to repetitively apply the same amount and duration of pressure to the spray nozzle. The result of this approach results not only in a fatigued finger, but also in an inconsistent application of paint to the surface.
It is therefore desirable to have an actuation device which can automatically dispense the same quantity of spray from an aerosol canister each time a trigger is depressed and released. It is further desirable to have an actuation device which can selectably dispense the short burst of spray or a continuous stream of spray. Further, it is desirable that operation of an actuation device can be selectably maintained in a continuous spray mode or prevented altogether.